


mochas and hot chocolates

by myouizman



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cliche Plot, F/F, One Shot, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouizman/pseuds/myouizman
Summary: Jeongyeon looks for someone but what she found, wasn't what she was looking for. She's not complaining though.





	mochas and hot chocolates

The cold air embraced Mina’s skin as soon as she opened the door to the café. Seeing as how the weather had been extremely humid and warm lately due to the summer heat, the change in surrounding was welcomed. The café was bustled with people, the majority being college students doing their work, escaping the heat that roamed their dorms and houses. Thankfully, the café had a policy where if the customers have not ordered anything for two hours, they would have to leave to allow other customers to get a seat. Considering the fact that they _are_ college students after all, Mina didn’t have any trouble getting one.

 

She placed her bag down on the chair opposite to her at a table by the corner of the café that had a clear view of the street through a large clear window to claim her spot before going up to order her regular cup of coffee.

 

“You again, Mina?” the barista behind the counter greeted.

 

“Nice seeing you too, Momo. I’ll have a-“

 

“A double shot espresso mocha with extra chocolate powder coming right up!” Momo interrupted.

 

Mina chuckled. Well, it shouldn’t be a surprise considering she’s been coming here every day for the past month. She found this place through Sana, who had recommended the café as one of the best cafés in town. Sana had always been prone to exaggeration, but to Mina’s delight, her claims about this weren’t one of them. The café was proud of its cozy but minimalistic design, and it fit Mina’s style. In accompany to the wonderful coffee they made, she absolutely loved the place.

 

“Thank you, Momo.” Mina smiled to which the barista returned one of her own.

 

She sat back down in her seat and took out her laptop. She had to submit an essay due in about a week and the ten thousand minimum word count seemed miles away. She needed to use every free time she has if she even wants to hope that the essay would be finished before the deadline. She sighed and began typing, her focus fully directed on her assignment.

 

After a few minutes had passed, she heard her name echo against the walls of café. She placed her laptop down and grabbed her coffee, not forgetting to thank Momo once again. She turned the corner to walk back to her spot and suddenly felt heat all over her body.

 

“Oh, shit! I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there!” the girl she had just bumped into apologized profusely.

 

Mina was busy separating her button up from her skin, trying hard not to make the hot liquid that drowned her shirt come in contact with her body. “Watch out, next time.” Mina warned.

 

“Sorry! Wait here, I’ll go grab some paper towels.” the girl apologized once more before darting off to do what she mentioned.

 

The girl came back with paper towels in her hand, immediately wiping off the hot mocha that was on Mina’s chest.

 

“What do you think you’re doing!” Mina exclaimed, backing away from the girl.

 

The girl stood still, paper towels in her hand, looking puzzled. It took a while for her to realize what she had done, her face dropping as she did.

 

“Fuck! So sorry! Again. I don’t know what I was thinking!” the girl said.

 

Mina sighed loudly. Obviously the girl didn’t mean to do it, and plus the girl seemed to feel really bad about the whole situation with the amount of time she’s heard the word ‘sorry’ over and over again. Suddenly, Mina’s phone rang. She took out her phone from her pocket and looked at the screen to see Sana calling her. Mina let out another sigh before excusing herself to answer the phone.

 

_“Minaaaaaaaaaaa!”_

“What do you want, Sana?”

_“Come over now! I’m bored so let’s watch a drama pleaseeeeeee.”_

“But I just arrived at the café! And plus I have a lot of work to do!”

_“Pleaseeeeeeeeeee.”_

“Urgh, fine. Give me 30 minutes. God, you need to hurry up and find a job so that you’ll stop bothering me.”

_“Hehe. Thanks, Mina!”_

Mina hung up the phone and saw the girl she had bumped into cleaning the spilled coffee on the floor. She had to get to Sana but she had to entertain the recent incident as well.

 

“You. What’s your name?” Mina asked.

 

“Jeongyeon. Yoo Jeongyeon.” the girl introduced herself.

 

“Myoui Mina.” Mina did the same. “Look, I don’t have time for this so can you come back here tomorrow at the same time. You owe me a coffee. And a new shirt.” Mina packed her bag and laptop and walked towards the exit, leaving Jeongyeon who didn’t even get a say in the situation alone in the middle of the café.

 

~

 

Mina sat at the same place she did yesterday, waiting. She picked up her assignment from where she left off yesterday before the whole mix-up happened with Jeongyeon. She loved the shirt she wore yesterday, so having a huge coffee stain on it didn’t really pick at Mina’s good side.

 

The bell ringing as the door to the café opened announced Jeongyeon’s arrival. Mina sat there and stared as the girl looked around, most probably for Mina. When their eyes met, Jeongyeon’s face lit up and Mina returned a smile. Jeongyeon walked towards her and only then could Mina see the girl in her entirety. Jeongyeon was wearing shorts, with a lilac button up tucked into it. Her round glasses complimented the face of her shape well, with her long silky brown hair further enhancing the natural beauty that she exuded. Mina couldn’t tell from the short contact time they had yesterday, but now that she got a better look, Mina realized that Jeongyeon’s absolutely stunning.

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late. Traffic.” Jeongyeon said.

 

“It’s fine. Let’s order, shall we?” Mina invited.

 

“Oh why didn’t you order earlier? You didn’t have to wait for me.”

 

Mina smiled. It was just manners. “I didn’t have to, but I wanted to. So come on, before the line gets longer.”

 

Jeongyeon just nodded as she settled her purse down and followed Mina. She ordered hot chocolate, to which Mina questioned with “Hot chocolate? In summer?”  Jeongyeon just shrugged and questioned Mina the same when she saw the latter order a mocha. Jeongyeon paid for both of the drinks, as per Mina’s request yesterday about owing her a coffee. It was her fault to begin with, Jeongyeon acknowledged that, so she didn’t complain when it came to paying for the drinks.

 

The two sat back down at their seats with their cups in their hands, both heavily partaking in a hot conversation about each other’s drink preferences.

 

“Look, I’m telling you, this tastes amazing. The espresso totally suits the chocolate in the drink.” Mina argued.

 

“Yeah, I can imagine, but really, nothing can beat a classic hot chocolate with marshmallows.” Jeongyeon countered.

 

It took Jeongyeon by surprise when Mina grabbed her hot chocolate and took a sip out of it. To her delight, the latter’s face lit up as she slowly nodded.

 

“Hm. That was better than I expected. But my mocha’s still better.” Mina said, sliding her cup towards Jeongyeon.

 

“It’s awfully weird to share a drink when we literally just met yesterday now, isn’t it?” Jeongyeon pointed out.

 

“Oh, is it? Sorry.” Mina realized. She had always shared drinks with Sana, even when they first met, and Sana being one of her first friends, it didn’t really seem weird to do such a thing. Jihyo and Chaeyoung never pointed it out as well, so she had thought it was normal.

 

“Don’t be. I don’t mind.” Jeongyeon said as she took a sip of the mocha that was offered to her. “Not bad. I like the taste but classic hot choco is still the top for me.”

 

“I guess people are entitled to the wrong opinion sometimes.” Mina said and Jeongyeon chuckled.

 

“So, why did you ask me to come here again?” Jeongyeon asked.

 

“I told you. You owe me a cup of coffee and a new shirt.”

 

“This is all just falling into the hands of a cliché romance movie, huh? I spill coffee on you, I buy you coffee as an I.O.U, it starts becoming a routine thing and then we walk off to the sunset hand in hand.” Jeongyeon amused.

 

“Bold of you to assume I don’t despise you over that coffee thing.”

 

“Do you?” Jeongyeon enquired.

 

“No, I don’t.” Mina laughed. “It was an accident, I understand.”

 

“That’s relieving to hear. Making someone hate me as soon as I arrive in town would really speak lots about how I am, wouldn’t it?”

 

“Oh, you’re new? No wonder I haven’t seen you around. What made you come to town?” Mina asked, surprised to see a new face here.

 

“It’s a personal reason, to say the least.” Jeongyeon replied.

 

“Hmmmm, I see.” Mina took a sip of her mocha before continuing on to the reason they had met up in the first place. “Anyways, going back to the matter in hand. You bought me a coffee already so that’s one tick off of your list. So now, about my shirt.”

 

“Oh, yeah, about that. Do I have to buy you the same one? I hope not cause I remembered how your shirt looked like so I looked it up online to see if I can buy you a new one cause nothing’s ever gonna get that ungodly coffee stain off and really? Who wears a $2,000 white button up to a small café?”

 

“To be fair, I bought it for $1,300 and not $2,000. Plus, I was feeling myself yesterday. Thought I looked good. Hmph.” Mina pouted.

 

“Oh you did look good. Anyways, I hope you don’t mind but, I decided that I’m just gonna take you shopping to buy any clothes you want. Sub $500 please, I don’t have much.”

 

“That’s okay I guess. It’s better than nothing. So, when do you want to- hey!” Mina was interrupted by Jeongyeon who had grabbed Mina’s wrist and began dragging Mina to the exit.

 

“We’re going now! Onwards!” Jeongyeon exclaimed.

 

Just before Jeongyeon exited the café, she scanned through the place once more. Hoping to look for something, and no luck.

 

_Let’s try another day,_ she thought to herself.

 

~

 

“God, no! Not that, please.” Mina held her stomach, laughing.

 

“Hey! Stop laughing! I look okay.... right?” Jeongyeon looked at herself up and down from the mirror.

 

“You have seriously bad taste in clothing.” Mina said, wiping tears from her eyes over laughing too hard.

 

“Shut up. I brought you here to shop for your clothes, how did it get to me trying on fits?” Jeongyeon shut the door to the changing room to change back to the clothes she had originally wore.

 

“I have enough clothes, and I don’t really care about that shirt. But in all the heavens’ names do you need some new clothes and I won’t let you get out of this store until that happens.”

 

“Oh, just pick for me anything you think I’d look good in and let’s get the hell out of this store as soon as possible.” Jeongyeon whined from behind the door.

 

“Roger that.” Mina said, getting up from her seat.

 

 

Jeongyeon walked next to Mina with three bags in her right hand, and two more in her left. There goes her money. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached outside. They turned to face each other, knowing this is where they part their ways.

 

“Thanks for today, Jeongyeon. It was fun.”

 

“It really was, huh? My wallet doesn’t think so.” Jeongyeon raised the bags filled with clothes.

 

They both chuckled and the atmosphere fell silent again.

 

“We just met yesterday and yet here we are the very next day, spending a whole day together.” Jeongyeon broke the silence.

 

“For a stranger, you’re pretty cool, not gonna lie.” Mina said

 

“It’s not common for me to meet someone who can handle meeting me for the first time, so give yourself some props as well.”

 

“Handle what?”

 

“People say I’m too friendly during first meetings. Not that I care though, it’s better than pretending to be someone I’m not in the first place.”

 

“I guess they’re right in a way. Be glad I met someone like you before, or I would find all of this awfully weird. But I guess I’m the same, considering how we act like we’ve known each other for a long time.” Mina said as flashbacks of her meeting Sana for the first time played in her head.

 

“To be perfectly honest, you seemed like a whole bitch the first time I met you. Though I realize I got coffee all over your $1,300 shirt so the attitude was justified. You’re pretty cool too, Myoui, I’ll give you that.” Jeongyeon said.

 

Mina smiled and giggled. “You’re really pushing this whole ‘cliché romance movie’ agenda, huh? First bringing me out shopping and now complimenting me? I see what you’re trying to do here.”

 

“Nah, not really. A cliché romance movie can’t end here but here we are, saying goodbye.” Jeongyeon laughed. “Well, see you when I see you. Hopefully not with coffee on either of our shirts. Bye!” Jeongyeon waved as she walked away.

 

Mina waved back, smiling. She made sure Jeongyeon was out of sight first before walking away in the opposite direction.

 

_That’s where today ends, I guess,_ she mused.

 

~

 

The next day, Mina stepped in the café and was greeted with the same feeling she got every time she did. Cold air wrapping her skin and the aroma of fresh brewed coffee tickling her nose. She stepped in line to order her usual, already seeing Momo behind the counter.

 

“You know, if it weren’t for yesterday, I think you come here often just to see me.” Momo said.

 

“Unless you’re my coffee, don’t flatter yourself, Momo. And what happened yesterday?” Mina asked, taking out her wallet to pay.

 

“I saw you get dragged out by a pretty one.” Momo winked at Mina.

 

“Oh, Jeongyeon? She’s just someone I met quite recently. It’s not likely that I’m going to cross paths with her again.” Mina said.

 

“Well, think again.” Momo said, passing her the coffee before going off to make another customer’s coffee.

 

Mina grabbed her coffee, not knowing what the barista had meant. She walked towards her usual spot and chuckled.

 

_So that’s what she meant._

“You know, as cliché romance movies go, ours is really climbing up the top of the list.” Mina said once she got close enough for Jeongyeon to hear her in the busy café. “May I?” Mina gestured at the seat opposite to Jeongyeon.

 

“Oh, go ahead.” Jeongyeon invited. “And I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh, really now? You say that as if you don’t know you’re sitting at my usual spot.”

 

“Well, I’m sorry, I didn’t see your name on this chair.” Jeongyeon joked.

 

“Hm. Thought I’d never get to meet you again.”

 

“Yeah, well. My business isn’t done with this café.”

 

Mina saw how Jeongyeon’s eyes fell a bit as she longingly looked into the café, as if she was searching for something. “Hm. Care to share?”

 

Jeongyeon hesitated a bit, but decided she didn’t have much to lose even if she did tell Mina. “Do you remember when I told you I came here for something personal?”

 

Mina just hummed in response, allowing silence for Jeongyeon to elaborate more.

 

“I’m looking for someone. She has these massive cute cheeks you just want to pinch all day long and she goes by the name of Im Nayeon. Do you know her?”

 

“Hmmm, no, doesn’t ring a bell. I’ll let you know if I hear it around town.”

 

Jeongyeon sighed. “Of course you don’t. This town’s huge. But thanks, Mina.”

 

“Don’t sweat it.” Mina smiled. “So, are you just gonna stay here until she comes or something?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How do you know she’s even gonna come here?”

 

“I know it. She’s a blogger and a gargantuan coffee enthusiast. I checked her blog and she’s gone to all the cafés in town except for this one. She’ll come.” Jeongyeon looked out into the clear blue sky that complimented the summery world. “She will. I know it.”

 

“You seem to be pretty determined about meeting her. Who is she to you? A friend? A best friend? Ex? Girlfriend? Wife? An ex-wife perhaps?”

 

“I’d rather keep that information with me.”

 

“Understandable. Well, I’ll keep you company, then.” Mina said, taking out her laptop.

 

“You don’t have to-“

 

“I want to. Plus, it’s not like I’m entertaining you or something, I’m just gonna finish up my essay that’s all. If you wanna talk to me, then feel free to do so. If you don’t, then don’t” Mina interrupted Jeongyeon before she even got to finish.

 

“I- Okay.” Jeongyeon didn’t continue further. It’s only been two days since she met Mina but she knew there’s no use in trying to argue with her.

 

Hours passed and there was no sight of Nayeon anywhere. Jeongyeon sighed, placing down her seventh cup of hot chocolate down on the table. She looked at Mina across her and the girl’s still absorbed in her work, brows furrowed down and her tongue poking out by the side of her mouth. Her face had gotten closer and closer to the screen as the hours passed and now it was just unhealthy for the girl’s eyes. Jeongyeon stood up and moved over to Mina’s side and shut the laptop close.

 

“Hey! I was doing my work! What if it’s not saved? I have to re-do everything!” Mina dipped into her seat, her hands covering her face in panic.

 

“Microsoft Word autosaves your work, don’t worry about it. You’ve been on that laptop for hours, let your eyes rest a bit.” Jeongyeon scolded.

 

“Hours? What time is it?” Mina asked. Hours flew by like minutes, she hadn’t realized hours had passed.

 

“8:39. Why?”

 

“Damn, it got really late. I gotta get going.” Mina packed her bags.

 

“Sure. I was about to leave myself.” Jeongyeon announced. “I appreciate you keeping me company, Mina. Thanks for that.”

 

“No problemo. I’m used to doing my work here alone so having you around felt refreshing for a change.”

 

Jeongyeon smiled at the remark and walked out of the café with Mina. The night was dark and Jeongyeon had this undying desire to walk Mina back home, just to make sure she gets home safe, but the girl in question called a cab so that left Jeongyeon relieved. They bid their farewell and parted their ways once more, knowing very well that they’ll meet again the next day.

 

~

 

And that, they did. This time Mina came earlier and had already started to work on her assignment by the time Jeongyeon arrived. Jeongyeon didn’t bother asking Mina for permission to sit across her cause she knew that Mina would allow her either way. So, Jeongyeon just sat in silence, and laid in wait once more.

 

Hours flew by yet again, no words shared between the two during the time. As soon as Mina closed shut her laptop, she just looked at Jeongyeon who had two piping hot cups of drinks in her hand.

 

“Good job. Keep it up, girlie.” Jeongyeon encouraged as she passed Mina a cup of coffee. Mina thanked Jeongyeon and stole a slight sip from the hot beverage, which made her surprised. It’s her favorite coffee.

 

“How’d you know what to order?” Mina asked, hints of being impressed accented her voice.

 

“Oh. I don’t. The barista that was working knew what to whip up for you as soon as I said I was getting a cup for you. Well, I said ‘my friend’ but she seemed to know it was you.” Jeongyeon explained.

 

“Oh, that explains it.” Mina said. She checked the time on her watch, knowing damn well she spent a lot of time on her assignment again. “It’s getting late again. See you tomorrow, Jeong!”

 

“What makes you think I’m gonna be here tomorrow?” Jeongyeon teased.

 

“Cause you’re whipped for that Nayeon girl of yours. Bye!”

 

Jeongyeon laughed and waved Mina goodbye.

 

_I guess I will,_ Jeongyeon thought to herself before leaving the café herself.

 

~

 

Days went on like this throughout the week, both in each other’s company yet in each other’s silence as well. Jeongyeon would sit down and wait for Nayeon to walk through that door, and Mina would do whatever work she had. It wasn’t boring her to death, but it was starting to grow mundane. Mina closed her laptop and sighed loudly, hoping for Jeongyeon to notice it.

 

“Hm? What’s wrong, Mina? Couldn’t think of any ideas for your assignment?” Jeongyeon asked.

 

“Don’t you think this is starting to get monotonous real quick?” Mina succeeded in grabbing Jeongyeon’s attention. “Why don’t we do something else for a change?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Watch a movie or something?” Mina suggested. “Literally anything but this.”

 

Jeongyeon was left in thought. If she went along with Mina, there was a chance she’d miss Nayeon. But at the same time, Mina was right. It was all starting to get dull, every single day seemed like a duplicate of one another and a change would certainly be a refreshing hit for her. Jeongyeon weighed her options, not knowing which she’d go with.

 

“I guess that sounds alright. What do you wanna watch?” Jeongyeon asked, grabbing her hot chocolate as she stood up.

 

“Oh, now? I didn’t mean now-“

 

“Yes, now. I’m kinda bored, so let’s go. Have you watched the new Avengers movie yet?”

 

“I’m just packed with work, didn’t have a chance to.”

 

“Perfect. Let’s go watch it right now.”

 

“Jeong, it’s the Avengers. It’s sold out for sure.”

 

Jeongyeon just laughed at how oblivious Mina was to her surroundings. “Check your watch.”

 

Mina checked her watch and to say the least, it was **very** late. Since it was this late, there would surely be seats available for the movie. She looked up from her watch to see Jeongyeon with a smug look on her face. Mina just rolled her eyes and packed her laptop and bag and walked out of the café with a simple “Urgh, let’s go.”

 

The movie ended and Mina came out of the cinema stunned. The movie was great and Mina had enjoyed it so much, with her being a huge Marvel fan and all that. Mina turned to look at Jeongyeon, who was scrapping for the small bits of popcorn left in the bucket.

 

“How was it, Jeong? Did you like it?” Mina said enthusiastically.

 

“It was okay, I guess.” Jeongyeon just shrugged.

 

“Okay?! What do you mean okay?! It was phenomenal!”

 

“It was a great movie, but me not knowing the backstory behind it kinda brought its score down for me. This is the first Marvel movie I watched to be perfectly honest.” Jeongyeon said.

 

Mina gasped in horror and slapped Jeongyeon’s upper arm.

 

“Ow! What was that for?!” Jeongyeon rubbed her arm to ease the pain.

 

“How can you watch the new movie without watching the previous movies?!”

 

“I never really got the chance to watch them, alright?”

 

“Then, I know what to do.” Mina suddenly took out her notebook from her bag and ripped a page off. On it, she wrote down something. “Here’s my address. Don’t come to the café tomorrow, come here at 9AM sharp and we’re gonna make sure you catch up with all the movies.”

 

Jeongyeon grabbed the piece of paper and scanned the address. She folded the piece of paper and shoved it into her back pocket before looking up at Mina. “Fine. But you provide the snacks and drinks.”

 

Mina shot up a thumbs up and smiled, giggles escaping her mouth.

 

_Cute,_ Jeongyeon thought.

 

And then they parted their ways once again.

 

~

 

Jeongyeon stood in front of the door with the paper in hand. She rang the doorbell once and immediately after, she could hear the footsteps on the floor rushing to open the door. The door swung open and Mina was on the other side of the door, a white apron covered the fit red top that she wore.

 

“Oh! Jeongyeon! You’re early!” Mina invited Jeongyeon in.

 

Jeongyeon politely entered the apartment and looked around for a short while before replying to Mina. “Yeah, well, couldn’t trust myself to come on time so I came early. Where are your parents?”

 

“Oh, they don’t live here. This is my apartment.”

 

“What? Aren’t you a college student? How did you afford this place?”

 

“It was a gift from my parents. Anyways, make yourself at home. I’m still cooking so wait patiently.”

 

Jeongyeon found a spot for herself on Mina’s couch and played her phone while she waited for Mina to finish cooking. Jeongyeon would occasionally hear a small “Eh?” from the kitchen and every time Jeongyeon looked back to check up on her, she would always see a confused Mina with her arms by her hips. She found it hilarious and she would always sneak a picture in, maybe for teasing purposes in the future, who knows.

 

After a few minutes, Mina came out of the kitchen with two plates of rose pasta. She sat it on the coffee table in front of the couch. Mina took the remote for the TV and turned to face Jeongyeon.

 

“Are you ready for the most incredible moment of your life?” Mina asked, excited.

 

“If watching movies turns out to be the most incredible moment of my life, hot damn my life is shit.”

 

“Oh ho, your life is at its peak. Now shh, just enjoy the movies. We’re starting off with Iron Man.” Mina hushed Jeongyeon and pressed the play button on the remote.

 

The curtains automatically slid shut, leaving the room dim to enhance the viewing experience. The movie started playing and Jeongyeon stole one last look at Mina, only to catch the girl looking back at her, a huge smile plastered on her face.

 

Both of their hearts fluttered.

 

Both of them chose to ignore it.

 

~

 

Throughout the movie, Jeongyeon would often find herself resting her head on Mina’s shoulder. The girl didn’t seem to mind, so Jeongyeon didn’t bother thinking much about it. Jeongyeon was absorbed in the movie, the whole plot and how they delivered it appealed to her more than she thought it would’ve. If it hadn’t been for the blasting sounds of the action scenes in the movie, Jeongyeon would’ve heard Mina’s erratic heartbeat loud and clear.

 

Mina, despite loving the movie so much, couldn’t concentrate at all. She would notice how Jeongyeon rested her head onto her shoulder, Jeongyeon’s hands naturally falling onto Mina’s thigh, and things of the such that made her heart beat like crazy. She didn’t know why she was acting like this, but she chose not to let it show in hopes of not making the two uncomfortable.

 

The movie ended and Mina checked on Jeongyeon to see how she liked it. It was pleasing to see Jeongyeon had enjoyed it a lot.

 

“That was amazing! What’s next?” Jeongyeon gushed.

 

“Iron Man 2.” Mina told her as she pressed play once more.

 

The day carried on like this, movie after movie, and the two had slowly cut the boundaries between them, one by one. By the time the first Avengers started, Mina was lying on Jeongyeon, the latter’s arms loosely embracing Mina’s body as they both watched the movie. Mina was comfortable and Jeongyeon was too. Though comfortable, it would’ve been a lie to say that their hearts weren’t trying to jump out of their chests.

 

The Avengers, the final movie of the day, finally came to an end. Mina sat back up, detaching herself from Jeongyeon, and immediately regretted it once she felt the warmth that had once clasped her gone. She shoved the thought to the back of her head and looked at Jeongyeon. The girl sat there, smiling.

 

“Well, that was Phase One. Looks like you thoroughly enjoyed it.” Mina said.

 

“Enjoyed it? I loved it! That was amazing!” Jeongyeon jumped in her seat. “But that didn’t clear up all of the confusion I had during Endgame, though.”

 

“Of course it didn’t, you dork. We have like 15 more movies to watch before Endgame. If you want to, you can come again tomorrow to watch the rest but-“

 

“Yes! I mean, yeah, sure.” Jeongyeon stammered.

 

“You sure? Aren’t you afraid you’ll miss that Nayeon girl of yours?” Mina said, her heart flinching in pain a little bit as she thought of it.

 

“She didn’t come for the past 7 days I was there. Life would really be a bitch if she comes tomorrow, but I’m betting my fortune that she won’t. Might as well spend time with you here doing something fun.” Jeongyeon assured her.

 

Mina felt relieved as she heard her answer. “Then let’s continue this tomorrow. Same time?”

 

“Same time.”

 

Mina led Jeongyeon to the door, but it didn’t feel right. She felt like she needed to do something right there and then. Jeongyeon stepped out of Mina’s apartment and stopped when she heard Mina’s voice.

 

“Jeongyeon, wait!”

 

Jeongyeon turned around to see Mina trotting away and coming back a few seconds later with something in her hand.

 

“Arm.” Mina demanded.

 

Jeongyeon willingly extended her right arm for some reason and Mina bit off the cap of the pen she had brought earlier. Mina started writing on Jeongyeon’s forearm and once she was done, Jeongyeon looked at the series of numbers Mina had written.

 

“Text me once you get back home.” Mina shyly said.

 

Jeongyeon tittered at the cute act before looking up, her gaze reaching Mina’s eyes.

 

“Alright. See you tomorrow, Mina.” Jeongyeon smiled, her cheeks pushed up to form cute crescent shaped eye smiles.

 

The door closed, leaving the two separated.

 

_God, I think I like her,_ the two thought.

 

And they parted their ways once again.

 

~

 

**JY** : Hey. Just got home :)

**MN** : Hey. Jeongyeon, right?

**JY** : Yep! That was fun just now, I had a lot of fun

**JY** : Can see why you like Marvel movies lol

**MN** : Yep, they’re great! We’re starting with Iron Man 3 tomorrow

**JY** : Can’t wait! See you tomorrow, Mina

**MN** : See you!

 

The two switched their phones off and laid it onto their respective bedside tables. Neither of them slept, though. The thoughts of spending more time with the other girl the very next day flooded their minds. Left awake, they evaluate the feelings they had for the other.

 

~

 

The next day was basically the same. Jeongyeon came early, Mina was still cooking something up for the two of them and Jeongyeon decided to help Mina out this time. The two often shared accidental touches when they handed each other kitchen utensils and plates, which made their cheeks flash bright pink whenever they did.

 

They sat on the couch as they ate the food both of them cooked, and began playing the movie. What they did different today was that they didn’t hesitate to fall into each other’s arms as soon as they finished their food. Halfway through the movie, Mina’s head was already comfortably resting on Jeongyeon’s lap, to which the latter ran her fingers through Mina’s hair and fed her small snacks throughout the movie whenever Mina made an Aaaaa sound.

 

As usual, the two continued on their day like this, in each other’s comfort. Only failing to see, that they were in each other’s love as well.

 

~

 

The day after that, Jeongyeon wanted to grab a cup of hot chocolate again as she had missed the sweet and caffeinated drink. They entered the café, but unlike other times, they entered together, absorbed in a busy conversation.

 

“I wonder where you two went. Thought you two broke up or something, haha.” Momo said at the two as she took their order.

 

Jeongyeon and Mina just looked at each other, looking down at their toes once their eyes met. “O-oh. We’re n-not a thing.” Jeongyeon rejected, Mina’s heart ached in pain as the words came out for some reason.

 

“Well you two should be. You look good together.” Momo teased the two before passing them their beverages. “Enjoy your drinks.”

 

Jeongyeon and Mina walked to their usual spot, both of them pleased to see it was empty. They sat there like they did a few days ago. The two pretended like nothing happened with Momo just now, and continued their conversation once more.

 

“Like I said, we finished Phase Two of the movies yesterday. Phase Three is my absolute favorite.” Mina said.

 

“Why is it your favorite?”

 

“Because there’s my favorite hero. Doctor Strange.” Mina’s face lit up as she imitated the superhero.

 

“Black Panther’s the best hero and you know that, Mina. Stop lying to yourself.” Jeongyeon said.

 

“No, no. It’s Doctor Strange.” Mina corrected Jeongyeon before clearly listing out the facts and reasons why Doctor Strange was better.

 

Jeongyeon sat through the explanation, but she didn’t really hear what Mina was saying. She just stared at Mina, her eyes filled with adoration as the girl in front of her enthusiastically went on and on about a superhero she loved. “Okay, okay, I give up, Doctor Minarange.”

 

“Ooo! Doctor Minarange! That sounds cool!”

 

“Really? That was meant to be a nickname to tease you with. Can’t believe you actually like-“

 

“Jeongyeon?” a voice interrupted Jeongyeon.

 

Jeongyeon turned her head to the direction of the voice. Her heart fell as she saw the person who had said her name.

 

“Nayeon?”

 

“Jeongyeon!” Nayeon leaped into Jeongyeon’s arms and placed a kiss on her cheek.

 

Mina’s heart shattered into a million pieces as she observed everything. Mina stood up and took her coffee with her. “Looks like you two have a lot of catching up to do.” Mina choked on the feeling of pain that dwelled in her chest. “See you, Jeongyeon. You finally found her.”

 

“Mina, wait!” Jeongyeon reached out for the girl, failing as Mina stormed out the café, not looking back once.

 

“So you were looking for me?” Nayeon said as her hands trailed up Jeongyeon’s arms.

 

“Yeah. I was.” Jeongyeon replied, emphasizing on the ‘was’. “Gotta go, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon rushed out of the door, leaving the reason that she had originally came to town for.

 

~

 

**JY** : Mina, answer my texts

**JY** : Come on, Mina

**JY** : Mina please

**JY** : Answer my calls

**JY** : Please?

 

Mina shut her phone and slid it into her pocket. She didn’t even know why she was crying. Jeongyeon clearly didn’t share the same feelings as she did. After all, the girl was looking for Nayeon. She should’ve known it was coming- no, Mina knew it was coming. Mina knew Jeongyeon would eventually find the girl she was searching for. Yet, why did it hurt so much?

 

Mina rang the doorbell and heard the footsteps get louder and louder before the door swung open.

 

“Mina?”

 

“Sana. Help me.”

 

~

 

“Mina, come out. It’s been 2 days.” Sana knocked at the guest bedroom of her apartment in which Mina closed off in. “Why don’t we go out for some coffee? Eh? The mocha you love so much at the café I told you about?”

 

“No! There’s a chance I’ll meet her there.” Mina shouted from the other side of the door.

 

Sana sighed. “Mina, let Jeongyeon explain. You won’t know what’ll happen unless you give her the chance to explain. I bet that it was nothing. From the stories you told me about her, it sounded like she likes you too. So, please?” Sana gave up when she was met with silence rather than an actual response. “I’ll be back in about half an hour. I’ll grab you that mocha you like. Lock the doors. There’s food in the kitchen if you go hungry.”

 

Mina waited to hear the sound of the door closing shut before letting out a soft, small cry. She checked her phone and saw the last text Jeongyeon had sent her.

 

**JY** : Fine. Be like this then. See you when I see you.

  * _Yesterday, 11:38PM_



It was obvious that Jeongyeon would eventually give up trying to reach out to Mina. But it still hurt Mina to see Jeongyeon stop trying. Who wouldn’t stop trying after sending 68 empty texts without a single reply and being ignored after calling 17 times, though? Mina had absolutely no reason to feel this much pain in her chest whenever she thought of Jeongyeon. She didn’t realize she could fall so deep in love with a girl who she had just met less than 2 weeks ago.

 

Mina got out of the bedroom she shut herself in, the sound of the rain welcomed her and calmed her down. She walked to the kitchen and saw a mug with a note under it.

 

_Hey, Mina. Thought you might need a drink once I got out of the place_

_so I made some hot chocolate for you. It’s not your favorite mocha but I’ll be_

_getting that for you once I head home. Drink, please._

_\- xoxo Sana_

Mina picked up the mug and took a sip from it, her heart squeezing in pain as she remembered the time she drank Jeongyeon’s hot chocolate. She ignored the pain, and continued to chug it down. She walked to the door to lock it, as Sana had instructed her to. Mina turned from the door and walked towards Sana’s living room before being stopped by the sound of the doorbell.

 

“Huh? Sana?” Mina mused. She walked to the door, wondering why the girl was back so early. “Sana, I thought you said-“

 

The door creaked open revealing a drenched Jeongyeon. Mina froze in her spot as she saw Jeongyeon, but eventually moved to go grab a large towel for her.

 

“Jeongyeon? What are you doing here? Why are you wet? Were you under the rain?” Mina asked as she handed the towel over. “Come in, come in. It’s cold outside.” Mina made room for Jeongyeon to go in.

 

“Sana gave me her address. She said you’d be here.” Jeongyeon said, still not budging from her spot.

 

“Sana? Why would she-“

 

“We met at the café. I waited for you. I wanted to see you, Mina. I needed to see you. You never responded to any of my texts and calls.”

 

“I-I’m sorry.” Mina said, the pain in her heart choking up her words. Mina saw Jeongyeon shiver under the cold. “Jeongyeon, let’s continue this inside, its cold outside and-“

 

“No.” Jeongyeon maintained.

 

“Jeongyeon you’re being childish. You’ll catch a cold. Now come in-“

 

“I said, no.” Jeongyeon maintained her position once more.

 

Mina didn’t know why Jeongyeon was acting like this. It was starting to get a bit annoying and after the last ‘no’, Mina snapped. “Jeongyeon! You’re being irrational here. I swear if you don’t get in now-“

 

“Weren’t you the one acting irrational first? Running off like that? Completely shutting yourself off from me?” Jeongyeon interrupted with words that pierced straight through Mina’s fragile heart. “Oh, so you can act irrational but when it comes to me, I can’t?”

 

“Jeongyeon…..i-it’s not like that. I just….I- I don’t know.” Mina stammered, her thoughts overlapping each other.

 

“You don’t know what? Huh? Tell me. What don’t you know?” Jeongyeon replied, a harsher tone masked her voice.

 

Mina felt cornered. She stood there, by the door, with nowhere to run. Her thoughts began to run wild in her head. What didn’t she know? What made her shut herself off from the world? It was all too overwhelming, tears started trickling down her cheeks. She couldn’t handle it. It’s too much.

 

“Why aren’t you answering me? Answer me, Mina!” Jeongyeon snapped.

 

“Okay you know what? You know why the fuck I ran away that day? Cause I couldn’t bear seeing you all over another girl. All over Nayeon. You know why? You wanna fucking know why Jeongyeon?” Mina cried, her tears now in a stream as it escaped from Mina’s eyes. “Cause I fucking like you! You make my heart feel like its on a rollercoaster whenever you smile. You make my cheeks tint with pink whenever you look at me in the eyes. You keep me up at night by running around in my head and I can’t stand it! Why did I have to like you? Why did my heart break when you finally found Nayeon? Why? It’s all so stupid, but I like you! Happy now?”

 

Mina’s legs gave out and she crouched down, finally letting her feelings out. She didn’t stop crying, her soft sobs called for help as she sat there, powerless.

 

“I know.” Jeongyeon said.

 

“W-what?” Mina stopped crying and looked up to see Jeongyeon smiling down at her.

 

Jeongyeon crouched down and cupped Mina’s cheeks with her hands. She made Mina stand up and looked deeply in her eyes, her gaze capturing Mina’s. Jeongyeon’s fingers scanned Mina’s cheeks, wiping the girl’s tears off for her.

 

“I know, Mina.” Jeongyeon repeated once more.

 

“What do you mean you-“

 

Before Mina could even finish, Jeongyeon stole her words. Mina felt her blood rush throughout her body. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt the soft lips that pressed against her own, vertigo taking over her. She closed her eyes and let the sensation take her hostage, Jeongyeon’s drowned face being the one last thing she saw before she dove in euphoria. Jeongyeon broke off the kiss to take a breath, their foreheads left in touch as they felt the other’s breath against their own skin.

 

“I like you too, you dork.” Jeongyeon spoke through her smile.

 

“W-what about Nayeon?” Mina asked, still not believing what had just happened. It was all too good to be true.

 

“It’s true that I came to town looking for her.” Mina’s heart dropped when Jeongyeon spoke. “But I found you.” Jeongyeon continued. “And I fell for you.”

 

This time, Mina closed off the distance between their lips. Their lips locked and lingered in place, forming a passionate kiss of affection and desire between the two. If it wasn’t for the need of oxygen, the kiss would’ve stayed for much longer. They separated breathless, Jeongyeon pulling Mina in to a hug, having missed her warmth already. Jeongyeon rested her chin onto Mina’s head as the latter snuggled in the crook of Jeongyeon’s neck.

 

“Hot chocolate, huh? Guess you really missed me too.” Jeongyeon teased when she tasted the familiar savor in her mouth from the kiss.

 

“Shut up.” Mina retorted, holding Jeongyeon closer.

 

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaa first fic im posting and it's to say thank you for 200 followers!!! i love u all and do tell me what you think about this one shot
> 
> @myouizman on twitter


End file.
